Рарити (ДиЭ)/Галерея/Игры дружбы
Короткометражки Наука волшебства The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png Rainbooms confused EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Sunset sticks a suction cup to Rarity's forehead EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts playing her keytar EG3.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG3.png Rarity sprouting a pony tail EG3.png Rarity starts glowing EG3.png Rarity levitates off the ground EG3.png Sunset on the science lab floor EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset -I've come to a definitive conclusion- EG3.png Игры дружбы Sunset Shimmer runs up to her friends EG3.png Rarity -Really, Rainbow Dash- EG3.png Rarity -I was in the middle of sewing- EG3.png Rarity -my latest frock- EG3.png Fluttershy stroking Angel Bunny EG3.png Fluttershy -we'll have to start stories- EG3.png Fluttershy -all over again- EG3.png Main 5 look at Rainbow EG3.png Main 5 groaning EG3.png Sunset reaching into her backpack EG3.png Static shot of the main six EG3.png Screenwriter credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Tabitha St. Germain credit EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pacing back and forth EG3.png Rarity -no interest in another fight- EG3.png Rarity with her arms crossed EG3.png Rarity -the wear and tear on my wardrobe- EG3.png Sunset -a mysterious figure snooping- EG3.png Main five in unison -Crystal Prep- EG3.png Rarity -just what the students at Crystal Prep would do- EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Rainbow -you think the Friendship Games are silly- EG3.png Rarity -that's putting it mildly- EG3.png Rarity -still revamping the playing field- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer -supposed to be about getting along- EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Flash Sentry --other than us losing-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Rarity whispering to Sunset Shimmer EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students --Our time is now!-- EG3.png Main 6 captivated EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Rainbow's friends congratulate her EG3.png Rarity -my school pride is at an all-time high!- EG3.png Rarity --we don't need magic-- EG3.png Main five agree with Rarity EG3.png Applejack and Fluttershy covered in frosting EG3.png Applejack --they'd at least tell competitors-- EG3.png Fluttershy --it could be anything-- EG3.png Rarity --how will I ever pick the right outfit-!-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --she's got everything under control-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --nothing to worry about-- EG3.png The Rainbooms ponied up EG3.png The Rainbooms finish practicing EG3.png Sunset Shimmer holding her guitar EG3.png Rarity applying makeup EG3.png Rarity --easier said than done-- EG3.png Rarity leaning on the piano EG3.png Rarity --but...-- EG3.png Sunset --this isn't Equestria-- EG3.png Rarity --And while Sunset-- EG3.png Rarity --out of the games-- EG3.png Rarity --I've been working-- EG3.png Rarity --What to put in!-- EG3.png Rarity popping out of the costume rack EG3.png Rarity throwing a uniform onto Rainbow EG3.png Rainbow suddenly wearing a Wondercolts uniform EG3.png Rainbow Dash --You really didn't have to-- EG3.png Rarity --I know-- EG3.png Rainbow and Rarity hear AJ EG3.png Rarity excited --I know!-- EG3.png Rarity being giddy EG3.png Rarity taking Fluttershy's measurements EG3.png Rarity puts custodian helmet on Rainbow's head EG3.png Rarity checking Applejack's shirt EG3.png Applejack --these outfits are great-- EG3.png AJ --why would you put so much time and effort-- EG3.png Rarity scoffing at Applejack EG3.png Rarity --don't be silly, darling-- EG3.png Rarity --what I live for-- EG3.png Rarity --spending time on my friends-- EG3.png Rarity filled with energy EG3.png Rarity sprouting pony ears EG3.png Rarity's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Rarity ponying up EG3.png Rarity ponied up dynamic pose EG3.png Ponied-up Rarity and her friends EG3.png Rarity's magic leaks outside the band room EG3.png Rarity lowering to the ground EG3.png Rarity suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Rarity's ears return to normal EG3.png Rarity --could use a tiny break-- EG3.png Rarity collapses EG3.png Rarity collapsed in Applejack's arms EG3.png The Equestria Girls --Twilight-!-- EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Main 6 gathering around Sci-Twi EG3.png Applejack --You shoulda told us-- EG3.png Rarity --What are you wearing--- EG3.png Sci-Twi --My uniform--- EG3.png Fluttershy --Your uniform for what--- EG3.png Rainbow --Did you say Crystal Prep--- EG3.png Fluttershy and Rarity recognize Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi --You know my dog-- EG3.png Fluttershy petting Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi backing away from Fluttershy EG3.png Cinch --The smart ones-- EG3.png Cinch --always curious-- EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking puzzled EG3.png Celestia looking away EG3.png Celestia --I didn't know-- EG3.png Celestia --Twilight had a twin sister-- EG3.png Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png Rarity --our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!-- EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway (new version) EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png Rainbow Dash --she'd never do that-- EG3.png Fluttershy --our Twilight wouldn't-- EG3.png Sunset --our Twilight is a princess-- EG3.png Main five surprised by Sunset's tirade EG3.png Applejack --she's a princess in Equestria-- EG3.png Applejack --got problems of her own-- EG3.png Rarity --can't expect her to drop everything-- EG3.png Rarity --deal with something as minor-- EG3.png Applejack --you're the one who helped us-- EG3.png Rarity consoling Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Sunset Shimmer feeling reassured EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --all right-- EG3.png Main five cheer for Sunset EG3.png Main five continue down the hallway EG3.png Rainbooms in new outfits EG3.png Rainbow Dash --how'd that happen--- EG3.png Pinkie happily skips into the gym EG3.png The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pointing at Twilight EG3.png Rarity --you might use a little tact-- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Twilight Sparkle --that's weird-- EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Fluttershy --they definitely broke the ice-- EG3.png Rarity --if only that Principal Cinch-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --yeah, she's awful-- EG3.png Sunset concerned about Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie --everyone started having fun-- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --of course you did-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --she was right here-- EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Wondercolts EG3.png Rarity misspells --estuary-- EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Sunset and Twilight's silhouettes face off EG3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD join Sunset on stage EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the statue EG3.png Twilight spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png Fluttershy --then I ponied up-- EG3.png Rarity --right before we met Twilight-- EG3.png Sunset wonders if Twilight is stealing magic EG3.png Pinkie pops out from behind Rainbow Dash EG3.png The Tri-Cross Relay field revealed EG3.png Sunset and friends shocked by the field EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --this is overkill-- EG3.png Applejack --don't suppose you made-- EG3.png Rarity --don't be ridiculous-- EG3.png Rarity getting giddy again EG3.png Rarity reveals motocross outfits EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - speed-skating competitors EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie get the greenlight EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie take off from the starting line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie skate down the track EG3.png Sour Sweet sees Pinkie and Rarity on the skate track EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie speed-skating EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity on the track EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity in focus with Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest out of focus EG3.png Sunny Flare passes Rarity and Pinkie Pie EG3.png Lemon Zest passes Rarity and Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity trying to catch up EG3.png Rarity looking behind to Pinkie EG3.png Pinkie Pie grabs Rarity's leg EG3.png Rarity whips Pinkie Pie forward EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Sunset and friends after the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Rainbow swoops down next to her friends EG3.png Rainbow ecstatic to have won EG3.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack happy EG3.png Sunset --I have no idea how to fix it!-- EG3.png Sunset and friends hear Twilight EG3.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Sunset watch the magic drain EG3.png Main six and Twilight look at rift to Equestria EG3.png Cinch spying on main six and Twilight EG3.png Dimensional rift over main cast vanishes EG3.png Twilight runs away crying EG3.png Sunset Shimmer very angry EG3.png Sunset realizes what she's done EG3.png Sunset face-palms with guilt EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --don't just want to win-- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --they want to beat Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Sunset --if the other side doesn't really think-- EG3.png Rainbooms prepare for the final event EG3.png Rarity --it's a little hard to focus-- EG3.png Rarity --magic stealing and portal opening-- EG3.png Fluttershy standing up for Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy --she's actually really nice-- EG3.png Fluttershy's friends stare at her EG3.png Fluttershy shuffles off to the side EG3.png Applejack --we're not a bunch of cheaters-- EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Fluttershy sees something happening EG3.png Rainbooms looking toward Twilight EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Twilight --winning these games depends on me-- EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Twilight EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking in horror EG3.png The Equestria Girls still looking worried EG3.png Equestria Girls shielding themselves from the wreckage EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking ahead EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Sunset --You're destroying this world-- EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Rarity saves Velvet Sky and Fleur; Rainbow saves Bright Idea EG3.png Rainbow Dash --Hang on!-- EG3.png Rarity --Obviously!-- EG3.png Rarity falling further into Canterlot EG3.png Rarity holding on for her life EG3.png Rarity lets go EG3.png Indigo and Lemon save Rarity EG3.png Indigo Zap --We've got you!-- EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png Indigo Zap with Rarity EG3.png Rarity's magic returning EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Rarity glowing EG3.png Rarity's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Rarity and Rainbow happy EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi happy EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Cinch --it's certainly obvious-- EG3.png Cinch --using magic for their own benefit!-- EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Lemon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunny looking confident EG3.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing medals EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png Twilight is welcomed by the Mane 6 EG3.png Rainbooms group hug by the portal EG3.png Sci-Twi and her friends near the portal EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png The speed skating competitors EG3.png The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png en:Rarity (EG)/Gallery/Friendship Games Категория:Галереи персонажей